


words without meaning

by Zryex



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 2deep4u introspections at midnight once again, but i felt like posting it so, doesnt make sense probably to everyone, here we go bois, may get sad and depressing at times, self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zryex/pseuds/Zryex
Summary: A collection of short midnight thoughts prompted by random inspirations here and there.





	1. of a burning fire in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't make sense that's cuz it wasn't supposed to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time's prompt is cremation on a rainy day.

_The fire burns,_

_and the rain falls._

_Ashes remain,_

_and dust settles._

_Once the shower is over_

_will you come back?_

_It is but a dream,_

_although one can still hope._


	2. grievances you've caused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me coping with grief. Prompt: it's been a few days after the rain ended. I'm sorry this feels so depressing aaaaaaaaaa

_The sky has been clear,_

_yet you are unreachable._

_Surely, you hear us?_

_Now you rest,_

_while we jest,_

_it is indeed time to move on._

_But grief comes back,_

_it always does._

_Like waves crashing ashore,_

_a relentless surging tide,_

_finding its way home._


	3. like a bird in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was a bird lmao.

_With the wings of a bird,_

_through the sky,_

_when I go, _

_will I come back?_

_No, never,_

_never shall I._

_But I'm not a bird._

_If I chicken out,_

_can I still return?_

_Perhaps._

_For things fickle enough to be cut_

_can never rejoin properly again._

_And so the sky I stare,_

_heave-ho, up I go,_

_wishing to descent on the other side of the post._


	4. like a pond settling in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining that day when our little group of 6 dispersed.

The empty space between the lotus flower floating on a lilypad and the pond's surface is a little bubble untouched with thoughts that beautiful words can never describe.

Times change. And scars bloom. The wounded speaks, while wisdom is shed.

Where are you now?

Maybe it wasn't meant to be, because as they say, those unobtainable are more desirable simply because they can never be attained. But perhaps, maybe it'd have been better, if all of us could still be together.

How have you been?

Maybe it was meant to be, because as they say, the inevitable comes and goes whenever. As strings of fate unravel, either with faith or disbelief, it was simply just a question of when will one go.

Hey, my vision is no longer blurry, so when can I see you again? After the rain, after the day, there are yet many things still I want to say. Yes indeed, it is regrettable for one to lose a very important piece of themselves. Within the departure, during the journey, and even after the landing.

In the end, the bubble finally pops, and air escapes, right back into the sky. The fleeting dream ends, as people wake up. Life goes on, as we do.

Alas, there is nothing more, for the tale ends, here and now. As the flower floats still, the water goes quiet, and the rain brings, tranquillity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I started writing because of an irl friend so these are more or less my selfish messages.


End file.
